


In His Cards

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack consults the Tarot girl after Ianto's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly Consulting the Tarot girl after Ianto's death.
> 
> The Tarot reading is an interpretation based on a book I own.

Jack took the seat that was offered to him, sitting across from the one person that could show him the way to go from his current position. He had searched for her for days before coming across her current stronghold, she always seemed to be on the move, most likely for her own protection. He watched as she began to lay cards down on the table between them. There were only three cards, he knew the spread that she was laying out for him, it was one that she had used for him before; past, present and future.

His eyes never left the cards as she turned the first one, The Lovers. His past was represented by the lovers, that he could work with, he could see that and understand that part of the reading. Either Ianto had been his soul mate, or it could refer to a choice or crossroads he had come to in the past; he had chosen Ianto over Gwen when he had the option, perhaps that would have led to a different set of outcomes.

The next card that she turned over was that of The Fool. Jack had certainly felt like a fool, not telling Ianto that he had loved him, but he knew that was not what the card was trying to tell him. The Fool represented new beginnings in a sense, the end of one cycle and the start of the next. Both his and Ianto’s lives had ended, but his had begun again as soon as he had revived. The Fool was also said to represent a young lover in some cases and that moving forward should be done with a feeling of confidence.

Jack waited for the last card to turn, his nerves controlling him rather than the other way around. His future was being represented by the Two of Cups, a card that was said to symbolise commitment, proposals and reunions. It was a happy card to have in a spread, or so he had been told before, and was also used to indicate healing. 

His reading was ambiguous, they all were really, but he felt a bit better for it. He didn’t know if he would ever see Ianto again, the idea of a reunion seemed to be impossible Ianto was dead, but Jack would live a long time, if Ianto was reincarnated he may meet him in the future. Or his reading could be telling him that he should carry on now with his new start in the cycle and that he will heal in time.

He looked up from the table and the cards to the girl that he had met many times over the last few centuries; she smiled at him, a chilling smile, before gathering the cards back into her pack. Jack smiled back weakly, then stood and left the building. He didn’t know if he felt any better for his visit or about what his future held, but he knew just like when Toshiko and Owen died that the end was where he must start from. If it was in his cards, or fated, that he would see Ianto again, he may but when that would come to pass he didn’t know. He had to pick up the pieces now in the present to move on for the future.


End file.
